The following description relates to bussing connectors and, more particularly, to a three-phase alternating current (AC) bussing connector.
A typical power panel wiring configuration for high-current applications uses individual wires that are routed and provided as a three-phase bundle. The wires are crimped to contacts and “daisy-chained” from one contact to the next to create an AC bus in order to electrically connect multiple modules together. While this process results in multiple connected modules, it also results in increased voltage drops between sequential connection points. The process is also labor intensive with highly variable results.